


反向作用

by Bug233



Series: BST [1]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Exes, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: Ben抗议的太多了。





	反向作用

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaction Formation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812866) by [kethni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni). 



> 一点实验性的东西。

傻逼。他娘的北极熊的天性都比他有温度。整个状况都很扯淡。他们在中期选举被大比分击败，而这就是总统准备解决问题的办法？他了不起的老同学知道他有多恨那个冷血混蛋，但那显然并没有阻止他。哦不。而且他在他妈的一个小时内就出现了，所以总统他妈的可以不用假装这是临时决定了。不。他早就在算计着带回那......蜥蜴。

他都不知道他为什么会惊讶。真的。大选结束后他辞职去教书，那时候总统就他妈的差点崩溃了。他说他“需要休息一下，和华盛顿之外的世界重新建立连接”，这显然是胡说八道，因为华盛顿以外的世界他娘的就像是《战士帮》里的垃圾场。不。Ben知道为什么那个傻逼会在他们赢了该死的大选后开溜。哦，他知道。

而现在那块冰块将要在这个地方昂首阔步，好像他该死的是这里的主人一样。不，不是昂首阔步。这太人性化了。他得先进行一些民意调查，看看公众是否赞成他表现出些许类似人性的玩意儿。

那个混蛋直接从他身边走过。甚至没有看到他站在这里。如果是别人，他可能会觉得他们在假装没看见他，不过这个冰冻的混蛋根本没有社交意识来意识到他应该避免令人尴尬的局面。就只是像个了不起的小机器人那样走了过去……老天。他知道他的裤子有多紧吗？他下面穿了什么？

基督拄拐杖，那混蛋转过来正看着他。

“你他娘瞅啥？”Ben问道。

Kent皱起了眉头，眼睛眯了起来。Ben以为他准备说什么，但他只是微微摇了摇头，继续走他的路。

“没错，你走开。”Ben咕哝道。

他所看到的并不坏，但没有好到能弥补总统他妈的要炒了他的事实。在Ben做了所有的一切之后。他在良心上拉屎，还他妈的把它叫作地毯。

Ben拖着沉重的脚步回到办公室，把门堵上。他的固定电话上有二十五条留言，还有四十三条在手机上。源源不断的短信和邮件让他的手机震得他妈的像个坏了的水泥搅拌机。Ben瘫倒在他的沙发上，蜷成婴儿的姿态，闭上了眼睛。

***

一会儿过后Ben受够了想进他办公室的傻逼，准备去找别的地方躲躲。文件堆。他现在只能应付这个。至少纸和订书钉不会冲着他尖叫。

结果是那个冰柱混蛋来找他。这他娘的难道不是另一种侮辱吗？总统明知道他有多讨厌那家伙，却依旧派了他来。

“你干嘛躲在橱柜里？”Kent问道。

“这你已经自问自答了，”Ben瞪着他。“你他妈想干嘛？”

“请你出席。”

“来自你的邀请？为什么？Kent我以为你早不在乎了。”

Ben本想给他难堪，但他已经平息了怒火。他什么回应都没得到。比那更糟，Kent只是他妈的漠然以对。

“总统。”Kent回答道。

“你现在给他跑腿了？他不能打电话吗？”

“你手机关机了。”

Ben挣扎着站起来，关节吱吱作响。“你还在进行无用的健身吗？瑜伽和普拉提那些？”

Kent眯起了眼睛。“我倾向于保持健康和灵活。”

“哦不错。”Ben勒了勒他的领带。“在你操自己屁股的时候一定很有帮助。”

“嫉妒了？”Kent问道。

“闭上你的臭嘴然后滚出去。”

* * *

当然Kent跟着他进了总统办公室。他娘的他当然进来了。Ben的失败还不够糟，Kent还得亲眼见证他最后的耻辱时刻。

总统正在喝一大杯朗姆加可乐。在公共场合他喝苏格兰威士忌，Kent 的贡献之一。那样让公众更“安心”。哇他妈的喔。

“我们搞砸了，Benny。”总统说道。他坐在沙发上，四肢摊开。他没有邀请Ben坐下。

“看起来是的，没错。”Ben回头瞥了一眼，Kent倚在门柱上。好吧，Ben才不会让那个傻逼心满意足地看到他被带到农场后面。他不如自杀。“所以，我想这就是你告诉我你不情愿接受我的辞呈的地方。”

总统晃了晃他杯中的液体。“不。虽然一般情况下这是惯例。”他瞟了一眼Kent，重新看向Ben。“但是我被告知这……”他向Kent摆了摆手。

“据统计，这被证明只会适得其反。”Kent解释道。Ben看向他的时候他耸了耸肩。“这是虚弱的表现，水里的血腥味会让鲨鱼兴奋。”

“所以我们现在在说什么？”Ben迟疑地问道。“你不想我辞职？”

总统喝完他杯中剩余的液体，站了起来。“你想脱身没那么容易，Benny。”他拍了拍Ben的肩膀。“明天早上见。”

“先生。”总统走出房间的时候他慢慢站起来。“你他妈往哪儿走？”在Kent转身跟上的时候他问道。

Kent面无表情地看着他。“我还有工作要做。”

“你告诉他不要炒了我。”Ben控诉道。

Kent把手撑在臀部，他长而直的手指伸展开来。“我为总统提供数据。”

他拖着步子经过Ben的身旁，Ben鼓起勇气继续。“你用数据告诉他不应该拿我去喂狗。”

“数据只是数据。纯粹。干净。”Kent抬起头，挺直了背板。“你是否继续担任员工总管对我来说完全无所谓。”

“哦，你一点儿都不在乎，哈？”

Kent的脚步落下。“我们完事了吗？“

Ben把手指戳进Kent的肩膀，在衣服上留下明显的凹痕。“现在你他妈的问我们是不是完事了。现在，你问。“

“天哪，”Kent叹了口气，整了整自己的衬衫。 “尽管意识到你的情绪不成熟，我仍然在某种程度上会因为发现你的坏脾气而惊讶。”

Ben握紧了拳头。“别惹我。我就说这么多。”

“你才是那个挡着门的。”

Ben笨拙地挪到一边。“我看着你呢。”

“看着我走开。”

***

Ben决定出去走走。他得他娘的理清一下思绪。就一座城市而言，外面有些太黑了，不过近旁总有灯照明的，哪怕残夜已尽。Ben从一个安保人员那儿抽了支烟，在外面找了个僻静点的地方，点了起来。他不常抽烟。他会是第一个承认自己有易上瘾体质的，不过对尼古丁他从来没有太深陷其中。他吐出一个烟圈，试图回想起他上一次抽烟是什么时候。一定有一年多了。见鬼，也许是在大选之后。

他拨了Elizabeth的号码，但电话直接去了语音信箱。曾有那么一段时间她会熬夜，不是因为她对政治感兴趣，只是因为那对他很重要。但那段时间已经他妈的过去了。她几小时前应该就上床了，而几小时内她都不会醒来。狗屎。好吧，反正他本来也没法和她说这些。

Ben弹落他香烟上的烟灰。他有几条安全带，但也有底线。放松是一回事，喝的烂醉则已经过时了。老天，他怀念八十年代。人们从来没有因为焦炭可以减肥而选择它。像这样的夜晚他可以喝一小杯来让自己坚持下去。也许喝一大杯来让自己坚持下去。

这感觉并不像是解脱。路还长呢。他曾听人说被解雇是最好的事情，或是他们只后悔没有早点辞职。对，没错。他们总是有那种绝望，恐慌的眼神，好像他们说得够多的话自己就能相信了。他应该问问Kent，看看结果会如何。

Ben扔下烟头，用脚后跟碾灭。所以总统没有炒他鱿鱼。行。只有他们三个人在场，更好了。Ben当然可以把这视为胜利。总统根本不在乎，Kent也不会反对。这会看起来很糟，而Kent只在乎表象。Kent。操。他选了该死的正确的时间出现。他就像是爬过裂缝的蜘蛛，在隐蔽的角落里结网。

Ben决定他得和Selina谈谈。她也受不了这个冷冰冰的混蛋。Ben需要一个同盟，哪怕是像她那样只关心自己的。他听说她要去总统办公室见总统。

***

Ben有点尴尬地走进Kent的办公室。“给你拿了个冰袋。”

Kent蜷缩在椅子上，修长的四肢像是受伤的蜘蛛那样收起来。他猛地抬起头，用没有被绒布包扎的那只眼瞪着Ben。

“你想要什么？”他问道。

“让我看看你的眼睛，你这个巨婴。”

过了一会儿，Kent剥开了绒布。Ben自己拉了一把椅子坐下，凑近他。

Kent警惕地看着他。“肿了吗？”

“没，看起来你不会有个熊猫眼。”Ben眯起眼，把冰袋敷到Kent的眼睛上。“不过看起来疼极了。”

Kent被冰袋冻得发出嘶嘶声，Ben感到他的呼吸拂过面颊。Kent不安地看着他，像是Ben随时会攻击他一样。

“所以你被唇膏砸了眼睛，新鲜事。”Ben说道。

“我似乎低估了这女人的自恋程度。”

Ben哼了一声。“她是个政治家。”他还抓着冰袋。他的手指离Kent的脸只有几厘米的距离。他能感觉到Kent的皮肤散发的热度，还有萦绕的古龙水的味道。

“我以为这种事只有Furlong会做。”Kent说道。

“至少这是意外。好吧，至少蠢货Dan是这么说的。”

Kent眯起眼睛。“那是谁？”

Ben耸了耸肩。他可以看到Kent下唇的弧度。老天，他讨厌他的胡子。“他为Selina工作。她打到你的时候他在总统办公室。三十多岁。黑头发。鲨鱼纹西装。”

“英俊吗？”

“是的，我想。如果你对那种类型感兴趣的话。”他捕捉到Kent的表情。“过于矫饰的花花公子。”

“我想我跟他说过话。”

“嗯哼，我打赌他尽往脸上贴金了。你是他该死的英雄，这个谄媚的小废物。他是个滑头的臭狗屎。”

Kent伸出手，他的手覆上Ben的。Ben吸了口气。

“你可以松手了。”

“哈？”

“松开冰袋，”Kent回答道。“我来拿吧。”

“哦。”Ben垂下手。在裤子上擦了擦。但他没有向后靠回去或者离开。

“也许我们应该送你去急救室。”

“不了。”

Ben微笑了起来。“嘿，记得在Minnesota那会儿吗？我以为我他妈的把你的肋骨弄断了。”

Kent调整了一下握冰袋的手。“你觉得现在说这个合适吗？”

“老天。”Ben翻了个白眼。“嘿，你知道你把你所有的东西都落在总统办公室了吗？”

Kent摇了摇头。“我的什么？”

Ben舔了舔嘴唇。“你那些东西。你的文件和外套，还有手机。你应该检查一下。”

“我的手机？”Kent皱起眉头。

“对。也许有人会给你打电话呢。看看你晚上过得怎么样。”

Kent板起脸。“别。”

“怎么了？我干嘛了？”

“不要问引导性的问题还有别这么做。”Kent尖锐地示意道，他指他手里的冰袋，Ben本人，还有剩下的房间。

“老天。“Ben能从自己的声音听到丢人的讨好。”我就不能友好点吗？“

“我们不是朋友。“Kent回答道。

Ben坐了回去。“为什么你他妈的总那么难搞？“

Kent耸了耸肩。“好吧。我们友好一点。Elizabeth怎么样？“

Ben握紧了拳头。“你这个拒人于千里之外的混蛋。我只是试着和你进行正常对话——“

“我们不这样。”Kent回答道。“我们的相处模式是你侮辱我贬低我或者……别的。我显然不准备重蹈覆辙。”

Ben站了起来。“我没有在暗示那个，你这个自以为是的爬虫。”

“当然。”

“不许这样。”Ben的手指戳向他的肩膀。“我才是应该生气的那个。”

“对不起？”

“你听到了。”

Kent摇了摇头。“你因为我没有说再见生气？老天爷，你六岁吗？”

Ben的手指再次戳向Kent。“你没有胆子——”

Kent把冰袋扔向Ben。“我母亲当时中风了。”

Ben的手垂了下来。他再次开口时声音里有些不确定。“放屁。”他直起背板。“总统说你想离开华盛顿一段时间。”

“那是之后的事。” Kent用手梳了梳他的头发。

Ben移开视线。“你他妈的可以解释的，有那么难吗？老天，你甚至没告诉我你回来了。”

Kent正了正领带。“两年了，Ben，”他说道，“让过去的过去吧。”

“好吧是我活该，试着跟他妈的冰雪皇后Elsa进行成人对话。这里显然没有坦诚的空间。”Ben转身向门外走去。

“Elizabeth怎么说，你告诉她我回来的时候？”Kent安静地问道。

“什么？”Ben抓住桌沿。“我他妈的干嘛要告诉她任何关于你的事？你在威胁我吗？”

“不。”

“如果你敢试试的话老子他妈弄死你。”

Kent的两只手交叠到胸前。“所以你和你的妻子也没有坦诚的交流。”

“滚开。”

Kent叹了口气。“你的问题，Ben，是你什么都想要又什么都不肯付出。”

“而你的问题就是你这个人。”他做了个到此为止的手势。“离我远点。”

“乐意至极。”

Ben猛地把身后的门关上。如果那扇该死的门没有弹开的话他会更爽一点。Ben回头瞟了一眼，发现Kent已经投入到电脑前。他妈的冷血动物。他不希望Ben表现的友好些？很好。Ben会向Kent展示他能有多不友好。

===

To be continued


End file.
